Bling Bling
by Babelvr54
Summary: Steph buys a ring. There are consequences... Its just a fluffy little oneshot. No cupcakes were harmed in the making of this. Honestly, try it. COMPLETE. Also, there's nudity so yea


**Bling Bling**

I have recently learnt about the joys of budgeting and saving money. It means that now I'm not living hand-to-mouth. I've paid my rent for the next six months, saved enough to buy another POS in case disaster strikes again. It also means that I can shop to my heart's desire without going bankrupt.

I'd just brought in three skips, each worth ten thousand, which meant that I had a hefty paycheque. After a little trip to the bank, I made sure I paid off all my necessities and headed for the mall. I headed straight for Macy's because I knew they were having a sale and I had my eye on a little black number. After paying for that, I started to look for accessories to go with.

I had been shopping for two hours straight and had about five complete outfits, when I saw _it_. There was a little jewellery store in a quiet corner of the mall, I'd always avoided it because I always knew it was out of my budget. But not today. I walked into the store with my chin held high and looked at all the lovely designs. From the corner of my eye, I saw the most beautiful ring. It had a perfect blue sapphire as the head stone and tiny blue emeralds studded around it. It was set in 22 carat rose gold and I was absolutely in love with it.

I pointed it out to the kind looking Indian lady and she pulled it out of the shelf. I tried it on different fingers, but it was either too small or too big. Alas, it would only fit on my ring finger. However, I decided that I didn't care what people thought, I mean they obviously knew I wasn't married, so it probably won't be that big a deal for me to wear a ring.

I paid for the ring and immediately put it on. The buzzing of my cell phone distracted me from my latest purchase. It was Lester.

"Beautiful! I need you to look over a file and run some searches. Pleeeeease. I think we may be able to catch this asshole today."

"It's okay Lester, I'll be over in a few minutes. You want doughnuts?"

"Is the Pope catholic?" was his reply. "Bring some decent coffee too, we have the shitty decaf stuff here." And he promptly hung up.

Sigh. There are some things money just can't buy – phone manners.

I headed for my car with all my shopping, doughnuts and coffee; and drove to Haywood. The place was buzzing with low level chatter as I made my way through to Lester's cubicle.

He snatched the coffee and the doughnuts off me and traded me a print out of the asshole's history. I sat down on the swirly chair and started reading and highlighting anything that popped out.

I took a sip of my own coffee and started talking. "I think your best bet is waiting for him at home when he comes in drunk. He never crashes at anyone else's place and always takes a cab home, never with an _acquaintance_ so it should be an easy catch."

Lester nodded thoughtfully and made a few notes.

I was reaching in for a doughnut when Ranger came in.

"Babe what did you think of Richard Dickson? Can we get him tonight?" Ranger asked

"I was just telling Les-" I was cut off as Ranger snatched my hand and stared at it. I could feel the anger radiating from him.

With a deep growl emanating from his chest, he dragged me into his office. Roughly he pushed me against the door, wedging his knee between my legs and his hands buried within my curls. I was too shocked to even whimper. Why was he so mad? I was so confused. I felt a tear escape and run down to my chest.

Suddenly I lost all thought as Ranger fused his lips with mine, the kiss was so full of emotion that I couldn't help but respond.

The thing about Ranger is, he is an emotional man, except he conveys his emotions through his actions. It has always been this way and I've learnt to tame it to a manageable level. Normally, when he's on a verge of a breakdown, he seeks me out and somehow regains control. I seem to inherently know how to help him. Today, I wasn't so sure about it. His lips had moved down to my neck, biting and sucking, and marking me.

Abruptly, there was a hammering at the door, good thing it was reinforced, otherwise it would have broken down years ago.

"Steph, are you okay?" Tank's rumbling voice came through. I knew that if Ranger left this room in the state he is in, there would be a lot of damage. He'd somehow snapped, and I don't believe anyone out there will be able to help him. If only I knew why he snapped…

"I'm fine Tank. Let me deal with this." I responded. Though, I didn't really know _how_ I was going to handle it.

Tank's sigh was audible through the door, though I didn't know if it was relief or concern.

"Ranger, baby, are you okay?" I asked, my hands went to his hair, massaging and scratching his scalp. His eyes were still wild and he seemed to be muttering something in Spanish. Swiftly, he tore off my top and unhooked my bra, and then latched onto my breast so passionately that they pebbled and started aching. I pulled on his hair, holding him closer. He moved onto the other one, giving it the same attention which had me moaning. He once again marked me.

"Rang-" I was cut off as he sharply bit my nipple and laved it with his tongue. Next he pulled off my shorts and ripped off my panties and before I knew it, he was inside of me. Mid-stroke, he stopped, and took my mouth again, his hands clasped mine as he pulled off the ring I had bought. In that moment, all my confusion was erased. We both climaxed together and fell together onto the floor as a sweaty heap of limbs.

Holding my head in his hands, he looked intently into my eyes and whispered furiously "I never want to see a ring on that finger, unless I've given it to you."

Suddenly, I started giggling and couldn't stop. He was still embedded deep within me and with another thrust of his hips, brought me back to the present.

"If you'd have asked I would've told you that Joe and I broke up three months ago and have been broken up since. He even has a date with some nurse tomorrow." I told him, stroking his face. The confusion was still obvious on his face, but so was the relief.

"What about that ring?" he asked, hiding his head between my breasts.

"I bought it today, it was really pretty and I loved it, but it wouldn't fit on any other finger…"I pushed him back so I could look at his face; Batman was blushing!

"Babe."

The ring was within arm's reach from where he's dropped it. I picked it up and looked at him, and asked "So _babe_ , will you marry me?" His bright smile was all the answer I needed

"Yes, I will" he replied and so, I slid the ring onto his pinkie, because it was too small for any other finger.

I used some tissues to clean up the mess we'd made and got dressed. Since, he'd ripped up my blouse, I borrowed his spare jersey. I'm pretty sure the guys knew what we were doing in here.

We walked out hand in hand. All the concerned faces looked up in askance.

"It was nothing guys, just a little misunderstanding." I told them

"What's that on you hand Rangeman?" Tank asked with a shit eating grin on his face

With a grin, Ranger responded "I'm getting married" and showed his pinkie like girls in movies do.

Everything froze for a moment and then there was a hurricane of activity as all the guys surrounded him, asking to look at his ring and making wedding plans. Just another day at Rangeman.


End file.
